Of Angels and Crossed Stars
by PennyStarling17
Summary: "They were the same and yet so very different." Jessica and Charlie. A pre-law student and a waitress. They couldn't be more different, except for the fact that they were completely the same.


Her name was Charlie in this world, but in another, her true time and place, her name was Jessica.

Jessica was a student at Stanford and pregnant with a child she had always longed for, a child she hoped to raise with the man she loved.

Charlie was a waitress pregnant with a child she didn't want.

They were the same and yet so very different.

* * *

Michael could tell she was not of their world and thought that perhaps that was why she was the chosen bearer of humanity's savior.

He did not know that the child was created from the bonding of an unsuspecting woman and the man who was destined to be humanity's destruction.

* * *

Charlie could not for the life of her remember who the baby's father was. It didn't really bother her, a fact which _did_ bothered her- shouldn't she care that she couldn't remember?

She couldn't recall the way Sam Winchester held her closely and tenderly, afraid of breaking her as they made love.

She couldn't recall the way the professed their love to each other after or how she found the ring he was planning on giving her.

She couldn't recall the pain she felt as she was pinned to the ceiling of their home and burned alive.

* * *

The man that haunted Jeep's dreams begged him to watch over Charlie, protect her and her baby. He spoke of saving her from hellfire and how he didn't want to see his efforts wasted by having her die so soon after.

Jeep had sworn to protect Charlie ever since he found her sitting on the side of the road, looking lost and very, very alone. He didn't really need any extra persuasion.

(If he really thought about that moment when he first found her though, he would have remembered that she hadn't been completely sure what her name was.)

* * *

Audrey begged Charlie to look at the child bundled in her arms, only relenting when Michael told her to.

She left as Charlie cried and clung to Michael, silently calling out to a nameless, faceless man whose eyes were a gentle hazel, whose voice rang in her ears,

_"Everything's gonna be ok. I will be back in time, I promise."_

* * *

Michael comforted her as best he could, trying to understand the conflicting feelings he had towards the child in Audrey's arms.

The child was evil. The child was everything pure in the world.

Demon. Human. Angel.

He resonated of Lucifer, which only served to confuse Michael more.

Demon. Human. Angel.

* * *

Charlie tightly held her baby in her arms as she searched for Jeep.

_"What would I do without you?"_

_"Crash and burn."_

She rubbed at her temples and continued to search.

* * *

They were on the road, an arsenal of guns in the backseat, and rock music playing, lulling her baby -Johnathan Dean- to sleep.

Jeep had asked her where the name came from and Charlie just shrugged.

"Seems fitting. Johnathan's from the Bible and I just... like the name Dean."

The baby cooed in her arms and she smiled, fingers intertwined with Jeep's.

"We'll call him J.D. for short."

She didn't remember picking out the name in a college dorm room while she waited for her boyfriend to come home.

_John, for his dad, and Dean, for his brother. J.D. for short._

* * *

Too many days passed to matter, Jeep and Charlie watching J.D. grow up and driving around the country, a gun on each hip.

Charlie had nightmares every night; a man in a white suit, holding a rose in his hand as he looked at her, eyes holding infinite sadness. She always tried to get to him, only to be yanked back by the tendrils of shadows, pinning her to the ceiling and burning her alive as he watched.

_"I dreamed about your death weeks before it happened, Jess. I'm so sorry I was too late to save you."_

* * *

A million miles away and across infinite universes, Sam Winchester gasped and woke up.

"Sam?" Dean's voice was thick with sleep. "You ok?"

"Yeah," he let out a breath and turned, tugging to blankets up around his shoulder, Jessica's screams ringing in his head.

"What's wrong?" Dean sat up, staring at him.

Sam didn't turn to look at him as he whispered back, "'s just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

* * *

I have no idea where this came from other than the fact that Jessica and Charlie are both played by Adrianne Palicki.

Please review!


End file.
